Therapy
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: My take on Cory's passing i thought it would be nice if his final day was with Damian McGinty who played Rory and he was my fav on the show to so ya anyway this is RPF and sad so *hands tissue*


Therapy

(re-upload) had to fix it... Enjoy *hands tissue*

Damian was relaxing at home in LA when he got a call from a number in Canada. He was like "who is calling me from Canada?" He answered the phone and said Hello? "Hey Damian it's Cory." "Hey Cory long time no talk what's up?" "Not much just that I'm going to be going to spending a week up in Vancouver, Canada and I was wondering if you would like to join me some fans from Glee are going to be at the party and maybe someone will like to see Rory come back?" Damian laughs "sure I can be on a plane tonight and see you next morning." "Ok sounds like a plan" said Cory as he hung up the phone. Damian hung up to and was like "wow Cory Monteith wants to hang with me I haven't seen him since 2011 well this is going to be fun I know it."

Damian went into his room and started to pack a small bag for the week he grabbed his clothes, passport and ordered a plane ticket online for a night flight to Vancouver from LA. Then he grabbed some dinner before heading off to the airport and he arrived at the airport and checked in his bags and headed to the gate to get on the airplane to Vancouver. A few hours on the plane Damian slept half of the flight and the next morning he was about to land so he got woken up from the flight attend and she told him "we are about to land please put your seatbelt on." He sleepy shook his head and fastened his seatbelt and looked out the window. "Wow Canada I miss this place I haven't been here since I last toured with Celtic Thunder it's great to be back."

The plane safely landed and once stopped and at the gate Damian unfastened his seatbelt and headed off the plane to the gate he was meeting Cory at his house in Vancouver so Damian got his suitcase and rented a car and headed to Vancouver to meet up with Cory at his place. An hour from the airport so on the road he was he popped in the glee cd he bought and listened to some songs that he sang from the show and some of Cory's songs he forgot of how good a singer Cory was.

He arrived at Cory's house and it was huge it was a two-story brown house and a pool in the back. He parked his car and turned it off and headed to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds went by and Cory came to the door. "Hey Damian" "hey Cory how are you?" "I'm good glad to see you made it here safe its only Monday and the party is on Wednesday so I thought today we can just chill and catch up on each other and then Tuesday go out for lunch and I'll take you on a tour in my town." "That sounds like fun" as they walked to Damian's car and grabbed his suitcase and Cory showed him inside and led him to the guest room where he would be staying till Friday. Damian unpacked what little he had and used the bathroom and came back out to see Cory chillin on the couch with a soda and a big bowl of chips. He asked Damian "would you like a soda?" Sure said Damian as Cory got up off of the couch and headed into the kitchen and grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and handed it to him. Thanks said Damian. Your welcome.

"So how you been asked Cory?" "I've been grand living in LA now not in Dublin anymore and I'm twenty." "Do you still talk to any other the guy's from the show?" "Yeah I talk to Cameron a lot and Sam I don't really chat to people from the show mostly the Glee Project but I talk to some on skype a few times." "How is your music coming along?" "Oh it's great I have my own very EP out now I brought it would you like to listen to it?" "Sure pop it in the stereo." Ok Damian said and popped it in. That's What Friends are for came on. "Oh I love this song" said Cory. "Yeah this song got me into Celtic Thunder when I was only 14." "Really that is awesome you must have been an amazing singer at that age." "I was and still am" as he laughed. "Yeah you are" as Cory playfully punched his shoulder. "So that is mostly about it with me how about you how is Lea doing?" "Oh she is great we have been together now for 2 years." "Wow 2 years that is great yeah I still don't have anyone." "Well you never know that special someone maybe out there you just have to find her." I know said Damian. "So are you guys thinking of tying the knot soon." Cory looked at him wide eyed. "We don't know yet we are talking about it though but with Season five of Glee coning up we want to wait till we are done filming." "Ah I can understand that well I'm happy for you two." Thanks said Cory.

It was getting late so Cory decided to whip up dinner for them both and they relaxed and watched some sports on TV while munching on some pizza. It was nearing almost midnight and Damian yawned and already saw Cory passed out on the couch with the remote still in his hand. He laughed and slowly grabbed it from his hand and he brushed his fingers over his hand on accident and Cory felt his hands brush him and he stirred awake and yawned. "What time is it?" he said out with another yawn. Damian looked at his phone "it's almost one in the morning." "Oh wow lets head to bed eh." Yeah Damian said and said his good night's and headed to the guest room while Cory headed to his room. Damian fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Damian woke to the smell of bacon. He woke up and went "mmm that smells good" and walked in the kitchen to see Cory cooking up some eggs and bacon. "Morning Irish sleep good." Damian laughed at his nickname they used on the show and said "yes I slept like a baby your house is very quiet at night." "Yeah that is why I got a house out in the wooded area I didn't want to be bothered by anyone." "I don't blame you I live right in the city every night I have to hear cars zooming by and police sirens and scary enough" he took a breath and gulped "I hear gunshots to its terrible." Yikes said Cory as he grabbed two plates from the dishwasher and set them on the counter and loaded them up with the bacon and eggs. He set them on the table and Damian took a place at the table and Cory asked "what would you like to drink milk or OJ?" "I'll take OJ please." Ok as Cory poured him a glass and got himself a glass to. They both sat at the table and started up small talk. "So what made you move to LA anyway if I was you I would of stayed in Ireland its way more prettier there then LA." "Yes I agree but I had to move because of the show when I was on and the Glee project you don't know how bad I didn't want to move but it was either move or no Glee." "Ah I understand" said Cory as he nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"This is really good Cory thank you." "Your welcome so what I thought for our day today I was thinking of taking you around town today and just going shopping and maybe head to the park and chill and just take a walk in the walking paths and stuff I hope you brought your camera because we got some great paths for walking and taking photo's." "Yeah I brought it" "good after we get done eating we are going to start to head out so go take a shower and get ready." Ok Damian said and headed to the guest room and grabbed a change of clothes for the day and headed to the guest bathroom and took a nice long hot shower and freshened up for the day.

He came back out cleaned and showered and Cory was to and they both headed to Cory's car and drove into town. It was only ten in the morning so hardly anybody was out as they were at work and it was a cool crisp morning it was nice out today and they headed to the park where the walking trails were. Cory parked the car and they headed out to the park and started to walk on the trails. The sun was shining and it was a warm crisp morning Damian was taking lots of pictures of plants and animals that were around on the trails. Cory was also taking photo's he has been on these trails tons of times but each day he took them new things spring up to take pictures of. It was nearing noon once they finished the trail so they started to head back to the car and headed to a little café down the street from the park and stopped in for lunch. Cory knew the manger and sat at a seat by the window it was his favorite spot in the café it was right next door to the hotel where Damian and Cory were going to stay while they were in town for the party. Damian saw the perfect time for a photo Cory was starring out the window and in the photo it was only his Silhouette it came out amazing Damian showed Cory the photo and he was like "wow that is an amazing shot of me thanks Damian send me a copy of that once you upload it ok." Ok said Damian as the waiter came over and asked what they wanted to order.

Damian got some chicken fingers and fries and Cory got a hotdog and fries with some soda and a glass of water. They shared some more small talk and Cory told Damian about the party for tomorrow Damian said "I cant wait its been so long since I've been to a party." "Yeah you know me I'm a party guy." "Yes you are I member after glee show's you would go and party I hate to sound like a bad guy but I've been keeping this in since I came here how has your drinking habits been?" Cory took a deep breath "I'm hanging in there Ryan got me to go to rehab about it a year back and I've been ok it's just hard to fight it I want to drink but I don't you know." "I understand sometimes when I was in Celtic Thunder I was young at the time so I didn't drink at all but I watched the other lads and Keith was the worse one out of them I haven't chatted to him for a while but I know his drinking habits are terrible I wish he would stop one of these days something is going to happen and I'm going to be sad as hell but I'm going to be like I told you so Keith I told you and told you to calm down your drinking but no you didn't listen to me" as he pounded the table. Cory laid a hand on his shoulder "it's ok Damian you don't have to worry about me I have been clean for a while now nothing is going to happen." Ok Damian said with a small smile and nibbled on a chicken finger.

After the munched they headed into town for some shopping. Cory took Damian to his fav shopping center and they headed to the mall. After hours later of shopping and bags and bags of stuff Damian laughed "how am I supposed to get this stuff home?" Cory laughed "I don't know you're the one that went on a shopping spree." "I know I'm terrible for that I love to shop" as he laughed. "Yeah I do to it's fun I know girls like it alot but hey guy's can to." Yup as they both shared a laugh. It was nearing almost nighttime and they started back home and Cory whipped up dinner some hamburgers on the grill with some French fries. It was a nice warm night so they deiced to hang and eat outside. After munching outside they decided to relax a little bit and Cory asked Damian if he wanted to swim it was a heated pool so it may feel crisp outside but the water was warm as bathwater. "Sure but I didn't bring my swimming trunks." "That's ok I have some you can have I have plenty of pairs." Ok thanks as Cory handed him a pair and he went into the guest bathroom and changed and grabbed a towel and Cory was already in the pool waiting on him. Damian went to the deep end and jumped in the water it felt great it was nice and warm. Cory had some squirt gun's and they had a water fight it was fun. They also did some laps in the pool and raced to see who was the fastest swimmer Cory being taller and having longer arms and legs he beat Damian fair and square. Damian laughs as he splashed him. "Hey your going to pay for that" as Cory splashed Damian back. They splashed each other and all you could hear was laughing all through the night.

Their skin was starting to prune and it was getting late and cooler so they got out of the pool and toweled off and took hot showers and headed off to bed tomorrow was going to be a day Damian would never want to remember.

The next morning Cory said "well let's head to the hotel early so we can check in the party is at the club down the road from the hotel so we can just chill there and relax in the room and watch TV or something until the party." "Ok sounds like a plan" as Damian got his things together for the remaining week and packed up and he was going to return on Thursday before Friday because that was the day he was leaving for LA. So they headed into Cory's car and made their way to the hotel where they were staying until Friday. They grabbed their bags and checked in and headed to their hotel room. Damian claimed his bed and Cory had his and they both relaxed on each bed watching a movie it was only 10:30 am and the party wasn't until 9pm so for the rest of the day they had lunch at the hotel restrant and decided to hit the swimming pool at the hotel around two and swam until like four and then they went back up to the room and relaxed until they had to get ready for the party they ordered room service for dinner around six and the next three hours they were cleaning up and getting ready for the party there was only one bathroom in the room so Damian had to wait his turn for the shower so he was lounging on his bed while he could hear Cory singing Don't Stop Believing in the shower he came up to the door and stood by the door listening and he smiled he loved it when Cory sang he has an amazing voice no wonder Ryan picked him for Glee Damian saw the doorknob start to turn and he ran back to his bed and faked to sleep like he didn't move at all.

Cory gently shook his shoulder and said "shower's all your's Irish." Damian faked a yawn and said "oh ok thanks" as he headed to the bathroom with a change of clothes and headed into the shower and he smiled two can play at this game for singing he started to sing Home in the shower and Cory did the same thing Damian did to him and stood by the door and listened to him sing. He was like "no wonder Sharon or whatever her name is let him in Celtic Thunder he is a amazing singer I wish he would have been with us still on Glee but oh well its his choice." Cory heard the shower turn off and the doorknob turn and Cory wasn't fast enough to move back to his bed and Damian came out wearing only a towel and he stood at the door looking at Cory and asked "um what are you doing by the door?" "Oh um nothing" as Cory walked back over to his bed with red cheeks and Damian was like "um ok right" as he combed his hair and put some gel in it and slipped on a shirt and it was nearing 8pm so it was an hour from the hotel to get to the club where the party was so once they were ready to head out they got into Cory's car and drove to the club.

A half hour later they arrived at the club and parked and there was a line to get in but Cory was on the list so he headed to the bodyguard at the door and said "Cory Monteith I'm on the list." The bodyguard looked on the list and said "yes here you are and is this Damian McGinty?" "Yes ok he is on the list to you guys can go in" as he unlatched the rope and let them both threw thanks said Cory and they headed in. Once in they could feel the pounding music though there chests and it was loud and people were bouncing around dancing and just having a good time. Cory spotted some of his friends and walked over to them and introduced them to Damian he yelled over the music and said hi and everything. Cory and his friends started to talk and Damian felt a hand on his shoulder he whipped around at the touch and it was a girl his age and she yelled over the music "I know who you are your Rory from Glee I'm a huge fan of you." Damian laughed "yes I didn't know anybody knew my character I wasn't really known on there." She laughed "yup I fell in love with you on the show you were so funny." Thanks said Damian he looked at Cory and he winked and mouthed go on I'll be fine. Damian shook his head and the girl led him to the dance floor

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "my name is Emily" Damian whispered back "well you know me as Rory but you can call me Damian" he said with a laugh and they danced the night away it was nearing 1am and Damian looked around for Cory and couldn't find him anywhere. He said to Emily "I need to find my friend he is my ride I hope he didn't leave me." Emily said "oh well can I see you again?" "I don't know love I'm only in Vancouver till Friday but here is my email hit me up on Facebook ok." Ok she said and gave him a kiss. Damian smiled and kissed her back and walked away trying to find Cory in the crowd. He spotted one of Cory's friends he was with and went up to him and yelled over the music and asked "have you seen Cory." The guy shook his head no "but he was like he didn't look to well and I think he went back to the hotel?" Damian could smell the alcohol on his breath and he was scared for Cory.

Damian fought through the crowd and ran outside and saw that Cory's car was still parked he was like "what did he walk back" but he thought he must have took a taxi if he wasn't feeling good he couldn't drive. So the car was unlocked and the keys were in the dash so he started up the car and took the road back to the hotel. He sped down the road trying to avoid cops or trying to do the speed limit he sensed something was wrong he arrived at the hotel and parked and ran inside to the front desk and asked the lady at the desk if she saw Cory come in. she said "yes he looked like a walking zombie so I'm assuming he went up to your room and went to bed."

Ok thank you said Damian as he rushed to the lift and headed to their room he took his keycard out and headed inside. The lamp was on and Cory was in the bed lying on his back eyes closed. Damian sighed with relief but he still sensed something wasn't right. He slowly walked to Cory's and went by his side.

Cory? Damian said quietly as he tried to wake him up nothing was working Damian got on the bed and went by his side he laid his head on Cory's chest and choked back a sob nothing no breathing, no heartbeat. He called 911 and he tried to bring Cory back to life with CPR but nothing was working he started to cry "Cory no please." By that time the medic's came and knocked on the door. Damian let them in and they ran to Cory's side and checked his state he was in. The medic put his stethoscope on Cory's chest and said nothing he looked at his eyes and saw that Cory had been dead for 4 hours already. Damian looked up with tears in his eyes at what the medic said and the medic came over and said "son I'm sorry your friend has passed." Damian got on his knees and cried.

A few hours later

The corners had come and taken Cory's body and Damian was sitting outside the hotel and he had his phone in his hand he didn't want to do what he had to do. He looked through his contacts and saw Lea's number in his phone he remember he gave it to her during the time they were shooting Season 3 for Glee. He hit the speed dial number and it rang two times before Lea picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hello Lea." "Who's this?" asked Lea. "It's Damian McGinty remember me?" "Yes I do what do I have the honor of this call?" "Um are you sitting down?" "Yes I'm with a few of my friends at the moment." "Ah well you may want to go to a different room." "oh ok" said Lea as she told her friends she will be right back. They shook their head's ok and Lea went off to another room and said "ok what's up Damian." "Well Cory and me were hanging out this week and last night we went to a party I got distracted by some girl and I couldn't find Cory anywhere." Lea was starting to get scared. "Damian what are you trying to say?" Damian took a deep breath "Lea I'm so sorry I tried to save him." Lea choked back a sob and Damian said "I'm sorry Lea but Cory is dead." Lea dropped the phone and screamed. Her friend's busted in the room and said what's wrong? Lea just ran into her friend's arms and cried and said "I just got the news that Cory passed away." Oh Lea they said and hugged her and cried.

A few days later an autopsy was set and the news of Cory shocked everybody his demon's came back and he mixed heroin and alcohol. After hearing the new's Damian went back home and mourned his friend a funeral was set and he was invited. So a few more days passed and the funeral was set and all of Cory's family and friends and people from Glee showed up there wasn't a dry eye that day.

The end


End file.
